Experimentación
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: "Nuestros prejuicios son lo único que nos limita para seguir el camino que nuestras pasiones nos dictan, si logramos seguir nuestras pasiones sin penas ni arrepentimientos, llegaremos a ser verdaderamente felices" Conjunto de One-shots de LenxRin, twincest en su mayoría, en donde los gemelos darán rienda a sus pasiones y deseos sin restricciones. M por una razón y creo que es obvio


Experimentación.

* * *

Capítulo 1: observación.

* * *

Notas iníciales: Quisiera aclarar un pequeño punto del contexto de este fanfic. No está alineado con ningún otro de mis fanfics, es una historia que está en su propio universo, en donde Len y Rin viven con sus padres, en una casa norma, y por supuesto, son gemelos. El cómo se relacionaron y terminaron teniendo una relación, es algo lo cual no viene explicado dentro de este fanfic, sino que el tema a tratar aquí, es después de su primera relación (Vamos, que ya os he dado una historia en donde los dos deciden estar juntos y otra más de su primera relación) Cómo lo decía el Summary, este es un conjunto de fanfictios eróticos que tratan de cómo los gemelos descubren, entre otras cosas, distintas maneras de gozar de sus sexualidadades.

En fin, eso era todo.

Vocaloid no me pertenece. Tampoco Minecraft.

* * *

¡Finalmente estaban solos en la casa!

Len y Rin habían logrado conseguir algo de privacidad para ellos mismos después de largos periodos en los cuales la atención de ambos había sido requerida para toda clase de cosas, sin considerar que el día en que no estuvieran atendiendo peticiones o suplicas de terceros, deberían de dedicar el día entero a hacer sus tareas.

Pero fuera como fuera, ese mismo día, su padre les había avisado que él, al lado de la madre de los gemelos, saldrían a comprar un conjunto de muebles a una venta de liquidación de inventario, por lo que ambos estarían fuera durante horas enteras.

Al principio, todo transcurrió normal. Su madre se había subido al vehículo familiar mientras que su padre las sumas monetarias que derrocharía ese día. Los dos chicos rubios de tan solo quince años, estaban con las partes bajas de sus cuerpos metidas por debajo de la colcha del kokatsu que la familia tenía en el centro de la sala de estar, vestidos con simples ropas otoñales, es decir, unas sudaderas para los dos, la de Rin amarilla con franjas blancas y la de Len naranja con una letra L bordada, y unas calcetas largas para el chico y unas pantimedias negras para le chica.

En un principio, los dos parecían no prestar importancia al asunto de que sus padres se fueran, pues los dos se mantenían entretenidos jugando _Minecraft _en la red LAN que habían creado para ellos mismos.

No fue sino hasta el momento justo en el que su padre cerró la puerta con llave que ambos, pese a seguir jugando como si nada, comenzaron a cambiar su actitud, como su ya tuvieran previsto empezar una escena tan pronto como su progenitor los abandonara. Después de todo, llevaban tres días esperando aquello.

Lentamente, Rin comenzó a resbalar su cuerpo por debajo de Kokatsu, pero sin dejar de jugar en su computadora, solamente estirando sus pies, que anteriormente se encontraban cruzado dos, hasta llegar a tener contacto con las plantas de los pies de su hermano, dándole una alerta con esto de iniciar un cierto "juego" entre ambos.

Comenzó a deslizar su pie derecho por el ángulo interior de las piernas del chico, con una lentitud tal, que los escalofríos hacían temblar la parte baja del cuerpo de su hermano. Su movimiento fue tan progresivamente lento, que Len no se percató del momento en el que Rin comenzó a hacer presión justamente sobre su miembro viril.

Esta vez, la reacción del chico no fue nada silenciosa, sino en forma de un jadeo que comenzó con una voz bastante baja, pero que fue aumentando de manera proporcional con respecto a la frotación que realizaba su gemela.

La sangre se acumuló en el miembro de Len, de tal manera que comenzó a hacer bastante presión en su ropa interior, es especial cuando por sobre todo, Rin comenzó a poner todo su pie sobre la misma entrepierna de su gemelo.

Len cerró el juego de manera repentina, sorprendiendo a su hermana por esta acción. Y sin plena advertencia, sujetó la planta del pie de Rin, presionando con su pulgar en el centro y provocándole cosquillas con esto.

— ¡Len!— gritó ella mientras se tiraba de espaldas en medio de un ataque de rizas e intentaba jalar su pie de vuelta, pero siendo sus esfuerzos inutilizados por Len, quien continuaba haciendo coquillas a su hermana, cada vez más rápido y fuerte.

Entonces el rubio bajó por debajo del mueble para poder sujetarla de sus tobillos y extender sus piernas a los lados. La Kagamine se asustó un poco ante esto, e instintivamente cubrió el espacio de entre sus piernas. Pero Len pasó de concentrarse en este punto sensible de la chica, y únicamente llevó su cabeza hasta su vientre, en donde colocó sus labios y comenzó a besar de manera juguetona.

La chica volvió a lanzar un grito combinado con su risa ascendente, esta vez un tanto más fuerte que antes, intentando esta vez sujetar la cabeza de su hermano para evitar que siguiera frotando su rostro contra su barriga. Y entonces, sin plena advertencia, el chico se levantó hasta alcanzar los labios de su hermana y besarla profundamente, aprovechando la abertura de la boca de ella durante sus risas para provocar que sus lenguas se tocaran y se presionaran una contra la otra.

El beso y la pasión que se daba por este, duraron cuando mucho unos dos minutos, aunque para los chicos, el tiempo durante el acto se volvió infinito, y la apariencia del mismo se volvió instantánea al momento de terminar con el contacto. Todo en escalas relativas de tiempo.

— ¿No podías esperar un poco?— preguntó Rin con un tono tranquilo mientras que dejaba ir sus manos y las colocaba detrás de su cabeza.

—Tu fuste quien comenzó— contestó él mientras que se abrazaba a ella y comenzaba a besarla de nuevo.

Pronto, la excitación comenzó a crecer de nuevo en los gemelos Kagamine. Una excitación inusual pero adictiva, que se provocaba debido a la sensación de libertad sexual estaba floreciendo en sus interiores. Después de todo, eran un par de jóvenes adolecentes con las hormonas alborotadas, un chico y una chica, solos en una casa grande con varias camas y lugares espaciosos para hacer cualquier cosa que desearan. Y decir más sería parafrasear.

Aunque a decir verdad, ninguno de los dos disfrutaría del momento si hubieran acelerado las cosas, por lo que una velocidad menor en sus acciones sería más disfrutable.

* * *

Ahora Rin se encontraba recostada de lado sobre su cama se sabanas rosadas, puesta en un cuarto de paredes anaranjadas, con algunos cuantos muebles usados para sus electrónicos y para la realización de sus actividades escolares.

Junto a ella se encontraba Len. Rin mantenía sus dos manos juntas enfrente de su pecho, mientras que su hermano las sujetaba las dos con la mano izquierda y con la otra mano sostenía la nuca de su gemela para poder juntarla más a él y besarla en los labios de una manera suave y continua.

Pareciera ser que ambos estaba ahora ocultos en su dulce mundo de ilusiones, donde la felicidad inundaba gasta donde su vista alcanzaba. Y no era para menos.

Hacía tres días, siendo la última vez que habían estado solos en su casa, un cierto oportunismo, le había dado la oportunidad a Len de revelarse en contra de cualquier sentido común y terminar revelándole su enamoramiento a su hermana. El amor fue correspondido al instante y pese a las últimas consideraciones, ambos terminaron besándose, y sellando su relación ilegal.

Y por supuesto, esa misma noche, y debido a la falta de supervivencia de adultos, Rin decidió dormir en el cuarto de Len, con la excusa de que "Eso es lo que hacen las parejas", aunque en realidad, ninguno de los dos tuvo la intención de dormir esa noche, sino de hacer el amor hasta la salida del sol.

Y debido a la falta de privacidad que ambos habían sufrido, se habían tenido que resignar a no tocarse durante tres días seguidos, lo cual había provocado que aumentaran las tensiones de ambos, como si se tratara de un par de adictos con el síndrome de la abstinencia. No es de extrañar que ambos tuvieran que recurrir a provocarse placer auto provocado para relajar sus deseos, aunque cada uno por su lado.

Quizá era esa la razón por la cual ninguno de los dos había arrancado la ropa del otro al momento en el que su padre cerró la puerta por fuera.

Al terminar el momento del besuqueo, Rin se levantó con rapidez de la cama, y sacando una llave que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera, cerró la puerta de su cuarto, logrando aunque fuera una defensa en caso de que sus padre regresaran antes de tiempo.

La chica entonces se arrojó sobre los brazos de su hermano, quien seguía recostado de lado en la cama.

—Podemos hacer lo que queramos— le dijo al oído mientras se le acercaba y le besaba en la mejilla, para luego comenzar a besarle en los labios.

—De acuerdo ¿Qué desea hacer mi princesa?— preguntó amablemente, con un tono suave, y recibiendo el abrazo de la chica en sus brazos. Ella se levantó un poco, quedando arrodilladla frente a él. Con una cara que se iba poniendo cada vez más roja, dijo:

—Estoy algo ansiosa en este momento— reveló mientras que ponía su mano cerca de su entrepierna, deseando en cualquier momento realizar una acción tan provocativa que lograra excitar a su gemelo de buena manera.

—Bueno, han sido unos días desde la última vez que… lo hicimos— comentó Len, dificultándose un poco el definir exactamente lo que habían hecho, ya que a decir verdad, aún le costaba trabajo distinguirlo de su más realista fantasía sexual o sueño húmedo.

—Sí, ha sido mucho tiempo— respondió ella sonriendo con alegría —Y créeme que desearía que hubiera sido antes el momento en el que tu y yo pudiéramos estar al fin solos— se acercó un poco más a él, intentando iniciar algo bueno por una vez —Dime… ¿Qué has hecho para "satisfacerte" a ti mismo?— preguntó incitándolo a que diera una respuesta que le hiciera entrar en calor.

Len se contrajo en su lugar, huyendo un poco de su gemela, evitando contestar aquello, —Tu sabes que yo no hago esas cosas— respondió algo ofendido el chico, y moviéndose hacia atrás un poco más, y dejando insatisfecha a su hermana.

— ¡Vamos Len, no digas mentiras!— le hostigó a manera de broma —Eres un hombre, seguramente te has masturbado en el pasado, ¿O no?— preguntó de manera intuitiva, suponiendo que su hermano sedería en poco tiempo y revelaría parte de sus fantasías a manera de juego.

—¡Sólo los pervertidos hacen eso!— negó de nuevo molesto, intentando evitar verla a los ojos, pues venían a su memoria recuerdos de las fantasías eróticas en donde Rin era la protagonista, y que había usado para provocarse placer.

—Pero hasta yo lo he hecho…— aseguró la chica de manera algo discreta, y con un fuerte sonrojo surgiendo en toda su cara —Y no te preocupes, que ha sido pensando en ti— con eso terminó dejando algo impresionado a su hermano. Es decir, Len sabía que ella no era precisamente la más puritana de toda la ciudad, y de hecho la noche de hace tres días lo había comprobado, pero no se la imaginaba "tocándose" para obtener placer, ni mucho menos con él mismo siendo quien provocaba esos impulsos impuros. No al menos en algo que no fuera una fantasía.

Rin cubrió un poco su rostro por la pequeña vergüenza que se había provocado, comenzando a considerar tal vez eso como un error, pues quizá había roto la ilusión que su hermano tenía sobre sui pureza.

— ¡No te pongas así!— gritó un tanto indignada — ¿Qué clase de ideas tienes acerca de la masturbación? ¡Es algo natural!— no entendía si su hermano miraba la auto complacencia como un pecado o como motivo de ser lapidado por un pueblo entero. Esperaba quien tuviera una mente más abierta, después de todo ¡Habían hecho incesto! ¡Y a él le había gustado!

— ¿De verdad, no piensas que es asqueroso que un hombre lo haga?— se atrevió a preguntar de manera directa, viendo si podría encontrar un punto mutuo de aceptación del tema.

—Si tú eres ese hombre… no— comprobó su postura de una buena vez por todas, que entre ellos no había el mismo ojo juzgador que la sociedad les impartiría. Ya habían aceptado el incesto, ¿Por qué le afectaría algo tan simple como la masturbación?

—Pues… entonces… quizá lo he hecho un par de veces— si por par de veces, se refiriera a unas cuantas muchas docenas de veces, entonces su declaración habría sido más acertada a la realidad. Rin sonrió de lado, pero sin quedar muy satisfecha, a lo que Len continuó —Claro, todas esas veces, pensando en ti— aseguró, algo que, aunque sonaba sumamente egoísta, por suponer que Len tenía ojos para ella y sólo para ella, fue lo suficiente para complacer a Rin en ese momento.

—Entonces… ¿Lo harías frente a mi?— preguntó con la voz ansiosa y con respiración rápida, poniéndose más sonrojada que antes y acercándose mucho más a él.

Len retrocedió a una mayor velocidad que el acercamiento de su hermana, llegando a golpearse la nuca contra el respaldo de la cama, pero nada muy grave — ¡Para... Para… que… quieres… tu… para que me quieres ver…! Intentaba formular alguna frase coherente, pero simplemente su cerebro se había saturado.

— ¿Jalándotela? — completó la frase con la que sería la continuidad más probable, causando una nueva gran impresión en su novio/hermano, y sin poder evitar reírse por lo que ella misma había dicho.

— ¿Para qué?— preguntó un tanto cebero el chico rubio, con cierta desconfianza en su voz, al igual que algo de rompimiento, debido al ligero sentimiento de aprovechamiento o inclusive de acoso que llegaba a sentir.

—Pues, sólo quiero ver cómo te das placer a ti mismo— intentó formular una respuesta aceptable para ese momento —Ya sabes, porque es algo tan intimo, que si lo dedicaras a mí, sería bastante erótico, no lo crees— se sonrojó una vez más, pero en esta ocasión su mirada permaneció firme en los ojos de su gemelo.

—De verdad que te has hecho una pervertida— dijo él, excitándose por esa mera proposición, y comenzando a bajar su mano hasta llegar a su bragueta, como si ya estuviera muy decidido.

—Bueno, tú tienes más culpa que yo en eso— sonrió ella mientras ayudaba a su hermano a bajar el cierre de su pantalón.

—Pero después de esto, tendremos que hacer lo que yo quiero— le advirtió su hermano, comenzando a introducir su mano en la abertura de su ropa interior y comenzando a palpar su miembro, cuya velocidad de endurecimiento se aceleraba cada vez más y más.

—Lo que tú quieras— aseguró mientras que sacaba la lengua de lado y veía observaba el miembro viril ligeramente erecto de su hermano salir de entre sus ropas. Algo rojizo de la punta con una partidura por el medio, que ella suponía que era por donde él hacía sus necesidades, y con el pellejo que lo rodeaba algo arrugado.

Cierto era que jamás había visto uno de manera directa, lo que le provocaba mayor emoción en este momento, aunque una pequeña desilusión, pues esperaba encontrar algo como lo que había llegado a ver el los mangas prohibidos de su amiga Iroha, incluso sabiendo que lo que se miraba en estas obras ilustradas, era más un deseo platónico que una realidad. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, antes de que Len se pudiera comenzar a acariciar con fuerza.

—Tengo una idea— dijo acercándosele más, y colocando sus manos en su cintura. Con rapidez y hasta con poca delicadeza, comenzó a bajar el pantalón de su hermano, al lado de sus calzoncillos, dejándolos hasta sus tobillos sin que Len pudiera hacer nada.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó con un tono retornante de sorpresa, intentando inútilmente detener su desnudez.

—Haciendo que te sientas más cómodo— le respondió mientras que le sacaba también los calcetines blancos y los tiraba al lado de la cama. Sin dudarlo, subió ahora sus manos, y sujetó la orilla de su playera verde, jalándola hacia arriba, y sacándosela con algo de dificultad, pues no recordó quitarle primero la sudadera de los brazos.

—¡Eso no es justo!— protestó Len una vez encontrándose completamente sin ropas, cubriendo un poco su pecho con su brazo mientras que con la otra mano sostenía sus testículos, cubriéndolos con facilidad.

—Tienes razón— concordó su hermana mientras que metía sus manos por debajo de su falda y comenzaba a deslizar sus pantimedias fuera de sus piernas, siendo observada con curiosidad por su gemelo en el proceso siguiente de desnudez de la parte superior de su cuerpo.

— ¿Así estaré más cómodo?— preguntó el chico mientras la miraba quitándose la ropa interior, una vez siendo esta la última prenda que le quedaba.

—Claro que si, y te facilitará las cosas— Rin estaba segura que de lograr estar ambos desnudos, como cientos de veces en sus infancias, Len lograría obtener excitación con mayor facilidad al sentir que no había barreras entre ambos, y viendo como su pene se encontraba el una posición más elevada por si misma que antes, era claro que esto había funcionado.

—De acuerdo— se resignó él a la eficaz pero poco ortodoxa escena que deseaba armar su gemela, comenzando a tomar su miembro por el glande, justamente presionando sobre su prepucio con los dedos.

Comenzó el movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, no quería complicar las cosas, sino seguir con algo básico que suponía que su hermana ya daría por conocido. Pero no podía aumentar mucho la velocidad, pues esa parte estaba bastante seca, hasta el punto que el repentino y hasta violento movimiento terminó provocándole algo de molestia. Algo tan notorio para el ojo común, que Rin no pudo evitar preguntar — ¿Te duele?— como una oportunidad de comenzar a auxiliarlo en caso de que su respuesta fuera positiva.

Len negó con la cabeza, intentando demostrar su decisión por continuar. Pronto se dio cuenta de que por más que moviera la mano de arriba hacia abajo, no iba a lograr una verdadera excitación, sino al contrario, estaba agotándose y sin lograr una verdadera erección.

Entonces, al desviar su mirada de su propio miembro, logró enfocar bien el cuerpo desnudo de su hermana, viendo sobretodo la parte de entre sus piernas, llegando a notar como su clítoris sobre Salía por sobre el resto de su intimidad. El descubrir su desnudez había sido un deleite en el pasado, y lo seguía siendo, y centrar todo su pensamiento en su estilizado y deseable cuerpo de lolita le harían remontar su deseo de provocarse excitación.

Comenzó entonces a mover de nuevo la mano con la velocidad con la que había comenzado, produciéndose placer cada vez que la parte interna de sus dedos provocaba una ligera presión en su glande de manera repetitiva. Comenzaba a adquirir la misma velocidad que habría utilizado en algunos de sus momentos de soledad.

Pero el sólo hecho de ver a su gemela desnuda no lograba satisfacer su exigencia de una verdadera excitación, por lo que sus ojos se cerraron y lentamente su imaginación comenzó a guiarlo al mundo de las fantasías, aunque fueran un poco más leves.

Rin sólo observó como Len, al cerrar sus ojos, comenzó a reafirmar el agarre que tenía sobre su miembro, acercando su mano izquierda a sus propios testículos para comenzar a acariciarse de manera inconsciente. Durante ese momento, la rubia pensó en ayudarle en ese asunto, aunque fuera a su mano izquierda, pero su papel en ese lugar era no otro más que el de deleitarse con lo que su hermano lo dedicaba.

El chico tenía desarrollándose en su mente, no una escena sexual, sino algo como una fotografía, una imagen de su querida hermana, dejando de estar desnuda, para comenzar a usar distintos atuendos ligeros que motivaban sus fantasías.

Uno en donde ella estaba usando un traje ligero de sirvienta, descubierto del pecho, y con una falda corta que era acompañada por unas medias de color blanco que se ajustaban bastante a sus piernas. Otro más en donde la chica estaba vestida con su común uniforme del colegio, algo que le atraía demasiado, aún sin entenderlo porqué, debido a que de esta imagen degeneraban la mayor parte de sus fantasías con lugar en la escuela. Y por último, logró imaginar de alguna manera a su querida hermana con una lencería rosada transparente, que constaba en un simple sostén de color rosado transparente y unas bragas que apenas y lograban cubrir.

Su mente estaba generando aquellas imágenes de manera demasiada rápida, de tal manera que prefirió abrir los ojos y observar directamente a su hermana para poder comenzar a fantasear despierto. Con el mismo en la cama en la que estaba, con Rin utilizando alguno de los tres vestuarios eróticos, montándolo.

Comenzó a arquear su espalda por culpa del placer que comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo de manera continua y creciente. El fluido preseminal comenzó a derramarse de su mano, provocando un sonido con un golpeteo al momento de mover de nuevo la piel que cubría la punta de su miembro.

No tardó mucho en provocar que su mano adquiriera un movimiento casi automático, tan rápido que ya era difícil de ver con claridad, cubriendo toda la extensión de su miembro con la fricción que alcanzaba.

Estos fueron los segundos más interesantes para Rin, justamente antes de que su hermano comenzara a elevar las caderas y a contraer sus dedos, para después respirar con tensión y finalmente, terminar eyaculando sobre su propio abdomen, mientras que continuaba moviendo su mano, su semilla se continuaba derramando con un flujo más lento por sobre su mano.

Se recostó respirando con pesadez, temblando de las piernas y de las manos, para después tener un fuerte escalofrío en el pecho, tan solo para después relajarse y bajar sus piernas de lugar y finalmente soltando su miembro, dejando caer un poco de su semen en la colcha de la cama de su hermana.

Aquello había sido como un regalo para Rin, como una especie de escena hecha especialmente para ella. Ahora no solo podía imaginar cómo era cada vez que Len se perdía para ir a masturbarse lejos de ella en el pasado, antes de que ambos se hicieran pareja, sino que se imaginaba la manera en la que había sido el sexo que habían tenido tres días atrás, e incluso como había sido la eyaculación que habría tenido dentro de ella.

Ahora estaba demasiado excitada, y le sería difícil dejar eso de lado, y quería alcanzar el mismo nivel de placer que había tenido su hermano hace unos momentos, y no solo provocárselo ella misma, sino compartirlo con él.

—Eso fue asombroso, Lenny— le dijo ella comenzando a trepar por encima de él y colocándose en cuatro para poder acercarse a él y mirarlo a la cara, mientras que por entre sus piernas se deslizaba el miembro del chico que comenzaba a ponerse flácido.

Pero Len no le respondió al instante, sino que desvió su mirada al lado, cerrando los ojos de manera momentánea, como si de repente estuviera comenzando a desmayarse.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?— preguntó ella sintiéndose un poco culpable por ver al rubio con un abrumador cansancio, comenzando a acariciar su estómago hasta llegar a palpar con su mano el espeso fluido blanquecido resultado de la excitación de su hermano. Pero al ver que no reaccionaba, comenzó moverlo con fuerza mientras le tomaba de los hombros.

— ¡Lo siento!— gritó él mientras volvía en sí y se levantaba un poco para reaccionar —Me sentí demasiado… débil… de pronto— dijo con un tono bajo mientras que se volvía a recostar.

No pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse algo incomodo al darse cuenta de la manera en la que se había masturbado, pensando de formas tan indecentes en su querida hermana, mientras que ella era tan relativamente inocente con respecto a la Rin que le deseaba que cumpliera sus deseos sexuales.

Ahora se sentía no solo asqueado consigo mismo a causa de haber tenido semejantes fantasías con su gemela, sino también por haberse puesto de una manera tan venerable frente a ella. Es decir, ni siquiera pudo pensar con claridad cuando su mano comenzó a moverse prácticamente sola.

Por todo esto, no pudo evitar darse la vuelta para no encarar a su hermana de manera directa, intentando cubrir su rostro con las palmas de su mano, y girándose de lado.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!— volvió a preguntar ella exasperada por el extraño comportamiento de su hermano tras haberse hecho aquel trabajo manual. Se lanzó a él e intentó volverlo a girar bocarriba, pero él se resistía.

Intentó alejarla de sí mismo por unos instantes, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía quietársela de encima para tratar de alcanzar su ropa interior, pero Rin tomó sus bóxers y los tiró del otro lado del cuarto antes de que él los alcanzara.

—No te sientas apenado…— intentó animarle mientras que lo tomaba del rostro e intentaba forzarlo a verla, —No tienes por qué sentirte mal por nada, recuerda que eres un hombre, y siempre tienes que satisfacer tus necesidades, a mi no me molesta eso— le explicó mientras que sonreía, intentando inducirlo de nuevo al ambiente de confianza que habían tenido antes de que él accediera a la petición de su gemela.

—De verdad que no creerás que yo hago de todo para conseguir placer— contestó Len un tanto ofendido al sentir que su hermana lo consideraría un pervertido que se podría hacer aquello prácticamente solo con su imaginación, colocándolo al mismo nivel de los libertinos que se la pasaban en busca de placer mundano. Es precisamente una de las cosas que le hacían sentir vulnerable.

Y entonces Rin entendió, que quizá era necesario tratar el tema de una manera más delicada, pues Len le acababa de mostrar una parte de él mismo que solamente se había de reservar a los momentos en los que estuviera en solitario. Mínimo debería de tratarlo con un poco más de comprensión.

—Lo siento— se disculpó tras unos segundos de silencio —De verdad no quería decir que fueras pervertido, esa no fue mi intención— intentó ser un poco más comprensiva, poniéndose a su lado en lugar de encima de él —Y de verdad significó mucho que hicieras eso frente a mi— le agradeció —Creo que no lo hubieras hecho para nadie más, ¿O sí?— supuso aquello mientras que le tomaba de la mano derecha y palpaba el semen que se había derramado, pero provocándole más asco al chico que a ella misma.

—De nada— contestó el rubio una vez un poco más recuperado, intentando incorporarse una vez más y terminar un poco sentado, —Y no te preocupes, no lo habría hecho con nadie más, aunque en primer lugar no creo que nadie me lo hubiera pedido— bromeó mientras comenzaba a acariciar su miembro para intentar quitarse la molestia que la presión que la eyaculación le había provocado.

—Eso es precisamente a lo que me refiero— insistió Rin mientras volvía a ponérsele encima, provocando que sus pechos rozaran contra el hombro del chico —Tu y yo hemos sido hermanos desde siempre, casi como uno solo— comenzó a explicar mientras le abrazaba del brazo —Y hemos sabido todo el uno del otro, y ahora que somos amantes,— se ruborizó un poco al decir esto —me gustaría no solo saber las cosas básicas para hacerte sentir bien como a cualquier hombre, quiero saber cómo podría hacerte sentir tan solo a ti— Len debía de admitir que eso le hacía sentir cuando menos un poco más especial en lo que creía que su hermana pensaba de él.

—De verdad creo que tu eres la pervertida— respondió él mientras que se acercaba a ella y le besaba en los labios con suavidad, sin siquiera presionar su propio cuerpo demasiado. Ella intentó alejarse casi de manera instintiva, solo para intentar decir algo.

—Pero no creas que lo sería con cualquiera, es sólo contigo— le reclamó autoridad mientras que alejaba un poco su cabeza y comenzaba a trepar por encima de él —Creo que podemos decir que sólo seremos pervertidos el uno con el otro ¿O no?— le dijo mientras que comenzaba a abrir su piernas y a colocarlas alrededor de las del chico.

— ¿Ahora qué…?— preguntó él, mientras que su gemela comenzaban a buscar su miembro por entre sus piernas para poder encontrarlo un tanto más erecto que antes y sujetarlo en su mano.

—Creí que ya habíamos acordado en que yo sería la más pervertida— reclamó ella con ligereza mientras que comenzaba a acariciar el miembro para provocar que se endureciera aún más —Además, ¿No dijiste que haríamos lo que **tu** quisieras? No me digas que no esperabas terminar haciendo el amor— se regodeó por lo inocente que le hacía sentir al decirle ese tipo de cosas.

Comenzó a sentarse sobre el miembro de su hermano, dejando que la penetrara con el movimiento que su cadera hizo al bajar. Los dos soltaron un ligero gemido al producir aquel movimiento, siendo Len quien más reaccionó al haber resultado tan simple después de la eyaculación.

—Rin… con cuidado…— dijo le rubio mientras sentía la parte interior de su pene arder un poco a causa de la rápida y forzada erección que le provocaba su gemela al sentirla por dentro.

Ella se detuvo un poco, usando sus piernas recargadas en el colchón para poder detenerse y sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de su gemelo para poder levantar la parte superior de su torso y curvear su espalda.

—Hazlo con cuidado…— le recomendó el chico mientras las sujetaba con algo de fuerza del brazo, mientras que su otra mano pasaba a sujetarla por la cadera, bajando un poco sus dedos hasta sus glúteos.

—No te preocupes, he soñado en la manera de hacer esto por mucho tiempo…— dijo ella mientras levantaba un poco más las caderas y comenzaba a moverse de arriba abajo, dejando que el miembro de su hermano entrara por completo en ella —No lo arruinaré…— dijo más para sí misma que para su hermano, a manera de juramento, sólo para luego sentir un dolor agudo en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

El miembro de Len, al no poder controlarlo de manera correcta, se habría introducido de manera rápida en la vagina de Rin, provocando que se expandiera más de lo que la dilatación que tenía en ese momento le permitiera, y a diferencia de la última vez, cuando ella había pasado al menos una media hora de estimulación antes del coito, en este caso no se había ni siquiera tocado a si misma antes de proceder con el coito. Por tanto su himen, que no se había roto por completo la primera vez, ahora se había desgarrado de manera violenta, provocando que comenzaran a salir unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

Aunque Rin se mantenía algo quieta intentando soportar el dolor del desgarre sin llorar, esperando a que se disipara el dolor, Len comenzaba a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, con tal de lograr algo de fricción en el interior de su gemela. Pero esto sólo provocó que el miembro de Len alcanzara el cuello uterino de Rin, provocando no solo un gran dolor debido al estiramiento, sino también provocando que la chica sintiera un fuerte calambre en toda la zona de las caderas y del vientre.

Len se detuvo súbitamente, esperando a que Rin reaccionara, pero ella sólo se mantenía con la mirada hacia abajo, comenzando a respirar con algo de dificultad mientras que notaba que sus piernas no le respondían del todo bien. Entonces fue cuando el chico se percató de la sangre que salía de entre las piernas de su hermana.

— ¡¿Qué te pasó?!— gritó él alertado, moviéndola de las caderas para que reaccionara.

—Te dije que no lo arruinaría— le respondió, sujetándose de los hombros del chico, levantando un pocos sus piernas para estirar los músculos y permitir que se pasara el calambre. El dolor de su himen desgarrado sería lo de menos para ella, siempre que pudiera moverse de nuevo.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo otra vez, teniendo cuidado del punto en el que el miembro de su hermano golpeaba, teniendo cuidado de que no solo se introdujera de lleno, sino que pudiera hacer presión en las paredes internas de su órgano reproductor, logrando encontrar en poco tiempo, un punto en el cual toda su espina dorsal transmitía placer a su cuerpo al momento y la doblegaba.

Ahora el movimiento que realizaba con la parte baja de su cuerpo lo hacía de tal manera que el miembro de su hermano lograra frotar por la parte frontal de su aparato reproductor, por detrás de su pubis. Comenzó a levantar más su torso, para permitir que la presión mejorara, y casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a dar pequeños brincos como si sus piernas fueran resortes, introduciendo y sacando el miembro de su gemelo en cada momento.

Por más que lo quisiera, Len no era capaz de erguir la espalda y levantarse para alcanzar a su gemela, pues estaba sintiendo como su miembro estaba siendo complacido como solo pocas veces habría soñado, se sentía como si todo su cuerpo comenzara a flotar, y dejaba de sentir cualquier clase de tensión para transmitirse a sus caderas, en donde la presión le hizo moverlas para alcanzar un nuevo nivel de placer.

Rin sintió como Len colocaba sus dos manos en sus caderas para poder moverla de arriba hacia abajo cobre sí misma. Ahora los dos se coordinaban con el movimiento de sus sexos, sintiendo como cada penetración los acercaba más y más al orgasmo, pero sin perder por esto el ritmo que habían adquirido con tanta pasión.

El sonido que se provocaba por el choque de las caderas de Len con las posaderas de Rin, se extendía como un aplauso ligero e intermitente que indicaba el ritmo que seguían en el acto sexual, siendo únicamente interrumpido por la sonora contracción de los resortes del colchón de la rubia.

Aunque sonara vulgar, Rin realmente disfrutaba de esos sonidos, complementados por sus ligeros gemidos, al lado de las respiraciones largas que Len soltaba cada dos o tres movimientos. Decidió poner un poco más de esmero en la situación, y colocar sus manos sobre las rodillas del chico para apoyarse y poder controlar más el ascenso y el descenso de su cuerpo, abriendo un poco más las piernas para hacer más fluido el movimiento, aun sin saber si eso mejoraría o empeoraría el movimiento.

Aquella era la visión más erótica que Len podría haber tenido, dándose cuenta de que lentamente su fantasía se hacía realidad. Muy en su interior, deseaba ver a su hermana con la mente más sucia del mundo, entregándosele sólo a él, pero conservando su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo de lolita, tan pura y virgen como sus propios padre podrían júralo sin saber lo que ellos dos hacían en secreto.

El calor ya debería de ser insoportable en el interior de la Kagamine de estar en sus cabales, pero por muy fuerte que fuera el movimiento, la excitación no se disminuía, al contrario, su cerebro ahora le daba un analgésico contra el dolor que antes sentía, y contra el dolor que se acumulaba con la tensión en sus piernas y en su espalda.

Y ni siquiera decir de su interior, que en lugar de secarse, se continuaba humedeciendo, juntando sus fluidos corporales, como el mejor de los lubricantes, que a la vez tornaba el aroma del cuarto en un indescriptible olor de sus partes corporales, magnificado a causa del esparcimiento sobre la cama.

Ya no quedaba mucha resistencia en el cuerpo de Len, necesitaba acabarse de una buena vez, importándole o no que fuera en el interior de su hermana. Pero al siquiera haber comenzado a aumentar la fuerza en sus brazos, Rin se inclinó hasta él, provocando cierta torsión incomoda en el miembro de chico, y comenzó a besarlo, disminuyendo un poco el ritmo de sus caderas, pero sustituyéndolo a la vez con el suave tocar de sus labios, que cerraba a ser el momento más excitante de la vida de Len hasta ese momento.

Podría decirse que su fantasía se hacía realidad, al sentir como la mano derecha de Rin se movía y alcanzaba a agarrar su mano izquierda, sujetándola con algo de fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos en el proceso y presionándola con fuerza, transmitiendo el calor y el sudor que se les había cumulado, pero más que nada, aquello transmitió el gran amor y la gratitud que Rin le estaba demostrando.

Continuando con el beso que fundía sus labios, con todo el frotar de sus lenguas, Rin finalmente comenzó a sentir como su entrepierna se comenzaba a contraer de manera involuntaria, dejando al fin salir toda la tensión acumulada, y soltando una fuerte y cálida exhalación, similar a un gemido de su boca. Una extraña necesidad, similar a la orina, comenzó a surgir en ella, pero no se retuvo en lo absoluto, sintiendo sin saberlo, como descargaba su primera eyaculación femenina, un liquido espeso y transparente, fruto de toda la estimulación interna que le había regalado su hermano,

— ¡Len!— gritó mientras que le abrazaba y pasaba ambos brazos por detrás del cuello del chico, recibiéndola este con un abrazo alrededor de la cadera tan solo para mover aún más su entrepierna, acelerando la fricción gracias a los fluidos que ahora se esparcían por entre sus piernas, hasta finalmente comenzar a sentir como toda su semilla se acumulaba en la parte baja de su miembro.

— ¡Dios mío…!— exclamó con voz rota — ¡Rin!— soltó mientras comenzaba a sentirse explotar por la parte baja de su cuerpo, sintiendo como todo un ardor se propagaba por su cuerpo, pero no un ardor dañino, sino algo que se sentía frio, a la vez que electrizante, haciendo que su cadera se moviera frenéticamente de arriba abajo, finalmente corriéndose, lanzando su material genético en el interior de la chica.

Ella sintió una ligera palpitación, aunque muy notoria, a causa de la sensibilidad, y un fluido más espeso y caliente que todos los anteriores, derramándose en su interior, cerrando con esto último, el proceso de su prolongado orgasmo, aunque no sin antes sentir como aquel fluido se escurría por entre el miembro de su hermano y sus paredes vaginales.

Cayó rendida, incluso más que antes, sintiendo el cálido pecho de su hermano inhalando y exhalando el tan preciado oxigeno que necesitaba en ese momento. Sus parpados pesaban demasiado, y el torso de su gemelo se volvía de pronto la almohada más cómoda del mundo, aunque no es como si esto no lo hubiera considerado antes.

—Te amo Rinny— dijo Len de repente, si siquiera reparar en lo inoportuno que eso podría llegar a ser.

—Yo también te amo Lenny— respondió ella sin pesar alguno, sino al contrario, siendo esto perfecto para ella y para terminar su noche, o mejor dicho tarde, de pasión.

Len la acarició por detrás de la cabeza, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su espalda, permitiendo que ella diera un profundo respiro antes de que quedara dormida.

Ahora bien, estaba desnudo, debajo de su hermana, quien también estaba desnuda, con su miembro prácticamente al aire, ambos llenos de los múltiples fluidos corporales del otro, a una obviamente sexual proporción, que indicaba que no dejaría duda alguna al hecho de que habían tenido sexo, y sin una sola cobertura corporal a la luz de día.

Y el único riesgo que existía, era que sus padres, cuya ausencia seguiría siendo indeterminada, entraran a la casa, y se dirigieran primero al cuarto de su pequeña y santa hija, y lo abrieran con la llave que **si** tenían.

De seguro no pasaría nada malo.

Decidió bajar sus rodillas y extender sus piernas en la longitud de la cama, mientras que colocaba la mano con la que acariciaba el cabello de Rin detrás de su propia cabeza, preparándose para cerrar los ojos, y seguir a su hermana a sus sueños.

* * *

— ¡Hijos, ya llegamos!— se escuchó en toda la casa, el grito agudo del padre de familia, a la vez se la puerta principal se cerraba tras haberse escuchado esto.

Len abrió los ojos, encontrándose algo confundido al principio, pero sin negar que le gustaba aquello que sentía sobre sí mismo, algo tan cálido, pesado y suave, que lo inducía de nuevo al sueño.

Se recargó un poco mejor, estirando un poco la espalda, pero notando que "aquello" de por encima de su cuerpo, no se movía, y de hecho, era lo bastante extenso y voluminoso como para evitar que él pudiera moverse bien.

Logró darse cuenta de que era Rin después de unos segundos, escuchando como sus padres comenzaban a subir las escaleras. Y durante un momento, sintió como si estuviera vestido como si nada, o como si una barrera fuera a impedir que sus padres entraran y vieran sus vergüenzas.

Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de todos los fluidos que tenía entre sus piernas a causa de lo pegajosos que sentía sus testículos. No pudo evitar levantar primero la vista antes de tener que entender lo que estaba pasando, viendo la espalda, el trasero, y las piernas desnudas de su gemela antes de volver en sí.

— ¿En donde están ustedes dos?— escuchó a su padre hablando del otro lado del pasillo que recorría la parte superior de su casa, seguramente estarían ambos en su cuarto, al ser el más cercano a las escaleras.

— ¡Rin!— susurró con fuerza mientras comenzaba a levantarla — ¡Despierta Rin!— volvió a susurrar sin respuesta alguna, comenzando a quitarla de encima de su cuerpo y dejándola recostada a su lado.

—Deben de estar en el cuarto de Rinny— escuchó decir a su madre, comenzando a entrar en pánico mientras que se paraba sobre el suelo alfombrado, e intentaba buscar su ropa interior, que si mal no recordaba, Rin había arrojado a alguna otra parte de su cuarto.

Comenzando a escuchar a sus padres dirigirse al cuarto en el que había fornicado con su hermana durante casi toda la tarde.

—Rin, tienes que despertar— le volvió a decir mientras que la tomaba de los hombros e intentaba moverla sin mucha fuerza para provocar que se despertara. Pero nada, ella seguía dormida, sin posibilidades futuras de despertar por completo.

Decidió actuar rápidamente, aun cuando su mente no procesara rápidamente. Entonces, sin haberlo razonado todo de manera correcta, decidió buscar la ropa de Rin, arrojada por todas partes del cuarto, aunque la suya se encontrara toda junto por debajo de la cama, pensó en que sería mejor idea vestir a Rin, y entonces dejarla sobre la cama mientras que él se escondía por debajo de esta misma.

Encontró la playera de su gemela, sus pantimedias, y su sudadera, y finalmente sus pequeñas bragas de linear blancas con naranjas. Arrojó toda la ropa a los lados de su querida bella durmiente, comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella para ponerle la ropa interior primero.

Justamente en ese momento, estuchó a sus padres hablar detrás de la puerta, junto con el apocalíptico sonido del golpeteo de unas llaves, alterándose aún más al darse cuenta de lo complicado que era hacer que esas pequeñas bragas entraran por sus piernas. Finalmente, a unos centímetros de colocarlas por completo, y habiendo abandonado toda esperanza, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a sus alegres padres, quienes cargaban unos cuantos abrigos pesados que habían comprado en una tienda departamental de camino de regreso.

—Hijos, ¿Están aquí…?— dijo la madre de los dos, observando la… **barbarie ** que ocurría frente a sus ojos, y no pudo evitar soltar las bolsas que tenía en sus manos.

—Len… ¿Qué le haces a tu hermana?— preguntó su padre sin aliento, estando a punto de entrar en cólera, pero a la vez reteniéndose, pareciendo estar más frustrado que otra cosa.

Ahora Len se daba cuenta de lo que parecía. Él estando completamente desnudo, con sus ropas tiradas a un lado de la mana, y con su pene ligeramente erecto, mostrándose salido de entre sus muslos, sujetando la ropa interior de su gemela, como si se la quisiera quitar, y que resultaba ser la última prenda que ella tenía sobre su cuerpo, mientras que ella seguía completamente desnuda.

Esa era la clase de noticias que aparecían en los diarios.

La madre de los gemelos únicamente se desmayó mientras que su padre se alertaba y la sujetaba antes de que cayera sobre el suelo alfombrado. Mientras que Rin se despertaba y miraba a su gemelo, e instintivamente, se taba sus partes nobles, pero sin producir palabra alguna para abogar por la aparente culpa de su gemelo.

¿Había valido la pena?

Quién sabe, quizá sí, o quizá no, pero algo era seguro: ninguno de los dos podría negar que aquel orgasmo había sido lo mejor del mundo para los dos gemelos, y nada, pero nada, podría haber superado esa experiencia de ninguna manera.

El experimento había sido un éxito.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 1.

* * *

Notas finales:

Buenas noches, tardes, o días, aquí Little Kagamine, reportando feliz tras el final de su nueva serie de One—shots :D esta vez del tipo erótico, lo que quiere decir que Len y Rin tendrán mucha, pero mucha diversión :P

La idea de este primer capítulo la tuve al ver cierto manga de una dibujante japonesa de Pixiv, llamada Kuroneko, en donde Len adquiría (O le regalaban) un consolador con vibrador para el disfrute de Rin (O quizá él mismo), y ella, se permitía que su hermano la masturbara con este, hasta el punto de casi llegar a la locura, y entonces, Len extraía el aparato, y sacaba su miembro para comenzar a tener sexo como se debe :3

De hecho, así iba a ser, pero me dije "Kuroneko ya hizo eso" así que pensé que para darle un poco más de variedad, el que disfrutaría mientras el otro observaba, sería Len. Claro, tuve que hacer un par de investigaciones de ciertas funciones del cuerpo humano antes de comenzar a escribir esto, recuerden que no siempre se nace aprendiendo, estamos quienes necesitamos aprender :V

Muy bien, como lo ha dicho el summary, este es un conjunto de One—shots, en donde Len y Rin gozarán de todas las maneras posibles, bueno, eso es mucho decir, digamos que de todas las maneras que se me ocurra :3 lo cual espero que no sea demasiado limitado. Claro, no espero poner siempre lo mismo, algunas serán técnicas, posiciones, juegos de Rol, escenarios diferentes, situaciones diferentes, universos alternativos, etc. Etc. E incluso quiero ver si puedo incluir algo de sado, aunque casi no tengo experiencia en eso, así que ya veré :P

Bueno, eso es todo, si les gustó, comenten, y bueno, les recuerdo que estoy escribiendo un fanfic para una página de facebook llamada "Novelas Rin y Len Kagamine" busquen mi historia allí, y si quieren agréguenme, mi nombre es Little Kagamine, pero si me quieren hablar, recuerden epezar por decirme de donde me conocieron (Ósea, por fanfiction)

En fin, eso es todo, aquí es de noche, y espero tener una noche Kagaminesca :D

.

.

.

BYE_.—

P.D.: Si tiene alguna idea, no la callen, se aceptan ideas para futuros capítulos :D


End file.
